Sweet Ice Cream
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Cuaca yang sangat panas membuat semua anggota Mugiwara Kaizoku kehausan dan kegerahan. Disaat itulah, Sanji datang dengan Ice Creamnya. Zoro yang tidur lumayan jauh dari lainnya tidak kebagian es. Robinpun mengantarkan es untuknya.Lalu apa yg terjadi? RnR


**JANGOOO! **

**Ane kembali lagi membawakan OneShoot kepada Minna-saan~**

**Ini Fic terispirasi dari Doujinshi Yaoi Zoro & Sanji. *Hanya terinspirasi, bukan copas* Ceritanya beda bgt kok, aku Cuma ambil tema Summer & Ice Creamnya. Tapi ini bukan cerita Yaoi. NORMAL 100% *Cieileh*. Waktunya diambil setelah peristiwa Enies Lobby. dimana Robin sudah memanggil teman-temannya dengan nama asli mereka.**

**Rating… sepertinya T+ nih. Hehe **

**Ada sedikit melenceng di part akhir. Hoho**

**Selamat membaca~ (Oea, jangan lupa REVIEW)**

**Desclaimer : Oda-sensei udah ngijinin aku buat ngobrak-abrik karyanya #BUGH *Ditonjok Om Oda***

**Prikitiew~**

**SWEET ICE CREAM**

Musim panas telah tiba. Cuacapun terasa begitu gerah dan menyengat kulit. Tampak dari jejauhan, Thousand Sunny karam di atas karang laut yang mencapai permukaan. Karamnya kapal, membuat para anggota bajak laut Topi Jerami harus turun dan singgah sebentar di pulau kecil dekat karang itu. Sementara Franky, Usopp & Brook bertugas memeriksa dan memperbaiki kapal.

BRUUUUKK

Luffy menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas pasir pantai yang putih. Chopper ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Lapaaaaaaarrrrrrr~~~~" Kata Luffy lemas dengan lidah terjulur keluar

Sedangkan Chopper sudah tertidur di sebelahnya.

PREEKKK

Nami membentang tikar di pinggir pantai, lalu menegakkan sebuah payung di dekatnya agar dapat melindunginya dari sengatan matahari. Sementara Robin, ia duduk di atas kursi lipat untuk berjemur sembari membaca bukunya dengan santai. Zoro yang tidak ada kerjaan lebih memilih tertidur di atas bebatuan yang lumayan jauh dari teman-temannya.

DING DING DING

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bell yang menandakan hidangan telah siap. Tampak sebuah mini boat yang dikendarai Sanji merapat ke tepi pantai. Luffy yang melihat nampan di tangan Sanji dari jejauhan langsung bangkit dan menatap koki itu dengan mata berkilau-kilau serta air liur meleleh-leleh menandakan ia sudah kelaparan tingkat akut.

"NAMI-SWAAAAANNNNN~ ROBIN-CHUAAANNNNNN~~ I'M COMING~" Teriak Sanji melambai-lambai sembari berlari dengan kaki menyerupai badai ke arah ke-2 gadis itu.

Robin hanya tersenyum. Sedangkan Nami bangkit dari duduknya dan menunggu kedatangan Sanji. Di belakang Sanji, tampak juga Brook, Franky & Usopp berjalan gontai dengan liur netes-netes ke arah mereka. Cuaca yang panas, sungguh telah membuat energi mereka sangat terkuras.

"SANJI! APA MENU HARI INI?" Teriak Luffy bersemangat menyambut kedatangan Sanji yang mulai berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya.

"Karena cuaca hari ini sangat panas, maka aku sengaja membuatkan kalian…. TADAAAA!"

Sanji menyelesaikan omongannya dengan membukakan penutup nampan ke arah Luffy. Dan tampaklah 9 buah gelas mungil namun terisi es krim berbubung tinggi seperti gunung di nampannya.

"WOAH! SUGOIIIIII!" Teriak Luffy dengan mata Bling-bling serta hidung kembang kempis.

"Huah~ panas-panas begini emang es krim adalah yang terbaik deh!" Kata Usopp sembari mengelap peluhnya.

"AKU INGIN MENCOBANYA~" Teriak Luffy yang tiba-tiba meloncat ke arah Sanji & siap menyambar es krim di nampan. Tapi, dengan sigat Sanji mengelak dan menanti kepala Luffy dengan kakinya yang tonjang.

BRUUKK

Luffy terjatuh ke pasir.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Berontak Luffy menunjuk-nunjuk Sanji

"Lady First~" Kata Sanji sembari menari-nari membawa nampan ke Nami & Robin.

"_Ukh~ Dasar koki pilih kasih_!" Batin Franky melipat ke-2 tangannya di dada

"YOHOHOHO.. AKU INGIN ES KRIIIM~" Celetuk Brook ikut menari-nari mengejar Sanji yang menghampiri para gadis.

"AKU DULUAN!" Teriak Luffy sembari memelarkan kakinya dan memacu Brook.

"YOHOHOHO!" Brook tidak mau kalah dan mempercepat larinya.

Usopp yang melihat sikap nakamanya yang konyol hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Lalu ia menghampiri Chopper & membangunkannya. Sedangkan Franky, meneguk Cola sembari menghampiri Sanji..

Seperti biasa, Sanji mengeluarkan kata-kata puitisnya sembari menyodorkan nampan berisi es krim itu ke Nami. Setelah itu beralih membawa segelasnya khusus untuk Robin.

"Arigatou Sanji.." Kata Robin tersenyum manis sembari mengambil es itu dari tangan Sanji

"WOAH~ ROBIN-CHUAAAANNNNN YANG MANIS~~" Sorak Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati dan lubang hidung mengambang lebar.

"SANJI! MANA BAGIANKU?" Teriak Luffy yang berdiri ngos-ngosan di belakang koki itu. Sanji berbalik, iapun meletakkan nampan di tangannya ke atas pasir setelah memastikan semua telah berkumpul di tempat.

"YAY!" Teriak Luffy langsung menyerbu es krim itu. Lalu Brook yang baru datang ikut menyantapnya. Diikuti oleh Usopp, Franky & Chopper.

"HWAAAH~~~ ENAKNYA~~" Kata Chopper sembari noodle-dance, diikuti oleh Usopp & Luffy.

Sanji hanya maklum. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"_Mana si marimo_?" Batinnya sembari celingukan ke segala arah.

"Oi Sanji! Masih ada sisa 1 nih…" Kata Luffy menunjuk-nunjuk segelas es krim yang masih utuh di atas nampan.

"Jatahmu sudah habis! Tidak ada tambahan!" Ujar Sanji yang mengetahui maksud terselubung Luffy (Ingin menyantap es krim tersebut).

"Oi Franky, kau lihat si Marimo tidak?" Tanya Sanji sedikit mengeraskan suaranya kepada Franky yang sedang nangkring dengan Brook.

"Tidak!" Jawab Franky sekenanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas menjilati es krim di tangannya.

"Mana ya si marimo itu?" Gerutu Sanji celingukan lagi

"Ia sedang tertidur di sana!" Celetuk Robin membuka mata dengan bunga berguguran di sekelilingnya (menandakan bahwa ia baru saja menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mencari Zoro) sembari menunjuk bebatuan yang cukup jauh dari mereka,. Sanji menoleh ke arah tunjukan Robin. Lalu Ia berkacak pinggang dan berdecak kesal.

"Huah~ Dasar marimo merepotkan!" Gerutu Sanji bersiap mengambil nampan yang terletak di atas pasir guna mengantar isinya ke Zoro.

"SANJI-KUN!"

Tiba-tiba Nami memanggil Sanji, sehingga membatalkan niat pria berambut blonde itu. Sanji berbalik, lalu lidahnya terjulur dan matanya langsung berbentuk hati saat melihat Nami yang hanya memakai bikini di depannya.

"HWAAAA~ NAMI-SWAAAANNN~~" Teriak Sanji melambai-lambai ke Nami

"SANJI… BANTU AKU MEMAKAI INI!" Kata Nami sembari melihatkan SunBlock ke arah Sanji.

"DENGAN SENANG HATI NAMI-SWAAAANNN~~" Teriak Sanji langsung terbang kegirangan ke tempat Nami.

"WOAH! DIA BISA TERBANG!" Teriak Brook yang kaget ternganga lebar melihat Sanji yang tiba-tiba bersayap dan terbang ke arah Nami.

"SUGOIIII!" Teriak Chopper, Usopp & Luffy dengan mata bling-bling.

Robin yang melihat sikap konyol nakamanya itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia kembali membaca bukunya, tapi perhatiannya teralihkan ke nampan berisi es krim di depannya. Es yang tadinya membubung setinggi gunung di atas gelas mini itu mulai sedikit meleleh. Robinpun meletakkan bukunya disamping dan mengambil nampan itu. Lalu membawanya ke tempat Zoro yang sedang tertidur di atas bebatuan.

"Zoro…" Kata Robin sembari berdiri di samping pendekar pedang itu, sehingga membuat bayangannya menutupi setengah bagian tubuh Zoro.

Zoro membuka matanya sebelah, menyadari Robin yang sedang memanggilnya, Zoro kembali menutup matanya.

"Ng?" Gumamnya masih berbaring di atas batu dan tangan dilipat ke belakang kepala.

"Ini.. nanti meleleh!" Kata Robin sembari menyodorkan es krim di tangannya ke depan Zoro. Zoro membuka ke-2 matanya. Lalu mulai duduk dan menatap es krim yang sedang di pegang Robin was-was.

"Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis!" Ujar Zoro sembari membuang muka dan melipat ke-2 tangannya ke atas perut. Robin menatap Zoro heran. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum sinis.

"Baiklah…Kalau begitu untukku saja!" Kata Robin enteng sembari melahap es krim itu.

Zoro mengernyitkan alisnya, ia hanya diam menatap Robin yang sedang menjilati es krim di depannya. Sinar matahari yang terik membuat keringat Robin menetes seiring es yang meleleh dari gelas. Terkadang es itu meleleh ke tangan Robin.

"Slurp…"

Robin menjilat es yang mengalir di tangannya. Sedangkan Zoro hanya menatap gadis itu dengan keringatan. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Robin. Rasa haus menggerogoti dirinya. Melihat es krim yang hendak habis di lahap Robin, Zoro menelan ludah. Rasa menyesal sedikit menghantuinya. Es krim yang tadinya terlihat tidak istimewa kini begitu terasa lezat saat Robin mencobanya. Sampai saat itu, setelah gelas itu kosong hanya meninggalkan sedikit sisa-sisa es di dalamnya, Robin menjilati sekeliling bibirnya.

"Terimakasih Zoro telah memberiku jatahmu!" Kata Robin tersenyum lembut kepada Zoro yang masih menatapinya. Zoro hanya menelan ludah.

"Baiklah! Silahkan lanjutkan tidurmu!" Ucap Robin sembari berbalik meninggalkan Zoro. Tapi, tiba-tiba..

GREB

Tangan Zoro meraih lengan Robin. Ia menarik lengan gadis itu sehingga membuat Robin berbalik ke hadapannya. Dengan sigat ia meraih wajah dan pinggang Robin serempak lalu menciumnya paksa sembari memeluk tubuhnya erat.

Mata Robin terbelalak shock. Ia mendorong tubuh Zoro dengan sekuat tenaga, Tapi Tubuh kekar Zoro tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Zoro terus mengunci rapat bibir Robin dan menekan tubuh gadis itu ke tubuhnya. Ia mulai menggigit bibir bawah Robin, sehingga membuat Robin mau tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Zoropun langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Robin dan menghisapnya. Robin yang tampak kehabisan udara menutup matanya erat.

"nmm….ng…"

Zoro terus mengeksplorasi seluruh rongga mulut Robin. Ia menstransfer sisa-sisa es krim di dalam mulut Robin secara buas. Rasa dingin dari es krim yang membasahi lidah Robin membuat Zoro yang kehausan dan kegerahan menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

Sampai saat itu, menyadari Robin yang sudah kehabisan nafas dan mulai melemah, Zoro melepaskan ciumannya dan mengendorkan pelukannya kepinggang Robin.

BRUUKK

Robin terduduk lemah sembari mengambil nafas. Zoro hanya menatapinya sembari membersihkan liur yang membasahi dagunya.

"Apa..yang…kau lakukan?" Ucap Robin ngos-ngosan

"Siapa suruh kau mengambil jatahku?" Ujar Zoro membuang muka

Robin mendongak menatap Zoro yang berdiri di depannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang tidak suka yang manis!" Kata Robin sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Zoro menatap Robin dalam. Lalu ia berjongkok di depan gadis itu.

"Tapi saat kau melahapnya, aku suka!" Kata Zoro menatap Robin dengan mata intens

Robin terbelalak shock.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa masih belum jelas?... aku….. haus!" kata Zoro dengan mulut menganga lebar dan liur netes-netes

Robin mengernyitkan dahinya. Mendengar jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, Robin menutup mata dan menyilangkan ke-2 tangannya ke depan.

"Seis Fleur…"

Tiba-tiba beberapa tangan tumbuh di punggung Zoro. Zoro menoleh ke punggungnya heran,

"oi Robin.. apa yang kau laku…"

"Cuatra Mano~"

TAK TUK TAK TUK

Tangan-tangan yang tumbuh di punggung Zoro memukuli kepala hijaunya dengan keras.

"UWAA! SAKIT! SAKIT!" Teriak Zoro berlarian sana-sini menerima amukan tangan-tangan Robin yang memukuli kepalanya dengan liar.

Robin tersenyum,

"Makanya jangan mempermainkanku,…Zoro!" Katanya sembari berlalu menuju nakamanya.

"ROBIN-CHUAAANNN!" Teriak Sanji melambai-lambai menyambut kedatangan Robin. Robin tersenyum, lalu balas melambai ke arah Sanji.

"GYAAAA! SAKIIITT!" Teriak Zoro yang masih diamuk tangan-tangan tanpa badan Robin berlarian sana-sini.

Brook & Franky yang melihat sikap aneh Zoro dari jejauhan hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh.

"Si Marimo itu kenapa?" Kata Sanji heran sembari menunjuk Zoro yang kalang kabut di ujung sana. Nami, Usopp, Chopper & Luffy menoleh ke arah tunjukan Sanji.

SRUK SRUK

Luffy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oi Robin! Zoro kenapa?" Tanya Luffy kepada Robin yang kembali duduk di kursi jemurnya.

"Aku memberinya sedikit pelajaran!" Jawab Robin sembari tersenyum lembut dan meneruskan membaca buku

Luffy CS hanya ternganga blo'on.

"Pe..Pelajaran?" Batin mereka sweatdrop

**END**

**Gimana? Gaje ya? OOT pasti.. wkwk**

**Mind to RnR**

**Oea, curhat dikit. Kalau minna-san bersedia baca, silakan. Tapi kalo nggak, ya udah, lewatkan dan langsung Review saja #PLAK**

**Akhir-akhir ini aku suka cerita Yaoi Zoro x Sanji. Kenapa ya? Padahal awalnya sangat benci YAOI. Aku bela-belain ke warnet buat download Doujinshi mereka yang jumlahnya sangat banyak di Youtube, padahal awalnya aku pengen nyari yang Zoro x Robin. Wkwk**

**Tapi suer deh, doujinshi mereka HENTAI semua. Zoronya nakal, sedang Sanji kelihatan lemah gitu. Adu~h… padahal kalo memang harus Yaoi, aku lebih suka Sanji yang berperan sebagai prianya. Karena Sanji kan keren dan pintar, nggak seblo'on Zoro. **

***Zoro : "Apa kau bilang?"**

**Zorbin : "Eh.. anu…kamu pintar!"**

**Zoro : "O…yayaya"***

**#GAJE**

**Mungkin karena tubuh Zoro lebih manly kali ya, sedang tubuh Sanji ramping gitu, makanya si Zoro berperan sebagai prianya. **

**Tapi SUERRRR.. SANJI AMA ZORO KEREEEEN~ XD**

**Mereka yg buat doujinshi itu memang Jago bgt dah. **

**Aku pengen ngoleksi video mereka banyak2, tapi masih berharap ZoroxRobin-nya juga nambah. Yohohoho**

**Oea, satu lagi… AKU SUKA BROOK XD**

**Dia itu lucu bgt. Unyu2.. pokoknya liat tampang blo'onnya aku ngakak mulu dah. Lucu-nya alami. Hahay. Tapi emg semua anggota SHP pada lucu sih, nggak waras!. Jiahahaha**

**Ya udah, hanya sekian curhat ane. Terimakasih sudah mau baca *Ada nggak ya?* jiakaka**

**Sekali lagi ane sarankan…**

**JANGAN PELIT REVIEW…**

**YOHOHOHOHO**


End file.
